1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing carbon nanotubes, and carbon nanotube dispersion liquid and carbon nanotube powder produced by the same.
2. Related Background of the Invention
The applicability of the carbon nanotube (CNT) has been explored in a wide range of fields as a potential material in the nanotechnology, and has come into practical use in some fields. Although the recent development of CVD methods has allowed for mass production of CNT, the raw material thereof generally has a state of entangled CNTs. There is a problem in that CNTs in such a state can utilize only the bulk characteristics thereof. On the contrary, with the development of the application of CNT, the usage has been shifting from a bulk-based application to a unit-based one, and the need for fragmentation processing of unraveling entangled CNTs has been increasing (refer to Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 7-172807, Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-159700, Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-2156, and Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-146409).